


Les Ailes du Destin

by Ryugami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Natsu Alpha, Sting Oméga, UA-Lycée, ange - Freeform, demon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugami/pseuds/Ryugami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting est le prince d'une monarchie angélique et sa vie se passe tout à fait normalement.<br/>Mais une rencontre lors d'un bal ainsi qu'un important changement feront basculer cette tranquillité !<br/>(Je suis vraiment nul pour les résumés mais j'espère que vous aurez quand même la curiosité de lire ma fiction !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une rencontre, un discours et ...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, alors voici la première fiction que j'ai osé publier. Je voudrais d'abord m'excusez pour les fautes d'orthographes sûrement très présentes, j'avoue être une quiche sur ce point là …  
> A part cela bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (pas encore du moins ^^)  
> En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure dans les notes de fin de chapitre !

Sting était vraiment fatigué, ce soir encore il devait aller à un de ces bals plus qu’exténuants. Il devrait danser avec les nombreuses courtisanes pour faire honneur à son rang, elles étaient souvent très belles mais Sting détestait danser. Il avait toujours peur de mal faire et il ne supportait pas les regards de toute la salle qui se posaient sur lui. En plus il aurait aussi à supporter les discussions ennuyantes des autres invités et les longs discours délivrés par son père. Son père était le souverain du plus grand royaume des cieux et se devait de faire ces discours mais Sting détestait cela. Pour la simple bonne raison qu'il devait se tenir à ses côtés et que Sting détestait attirer l'attention, il n'était pas vraiment timide mais était toujours effrayé par autant de regards braqués vers lui.  
(NDA : Je tiens à préciser que cette société est un peu différente de la nôtre. Les Anges fonctionnent sur une sorte de démocratie semblable à la nôtre mais ils possèdent une confiance absolue en leurs monarques et ainsi c'est la famille royale qui rempli ce qu'on désigne par « président » Cela s'explique car cette race est moins sujette à la corruption ou à la traîtrise et est beaucoup moins attirée par l'argent. Ah et bien sûr le Prince peut très bien refuser de prendre la succession et à ce moment un nouveau Roi est élu. En fait ces nobles n'en ont à peu près que le titre si on oublie le privilège de succession.)  
Sting rechignait donc souvent à ce rendre à ces bals. Leur seul avantage c'est qu'il pourrait retrouver ses amis. Sting n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis au château ni au lycée notamment de par son rang, en effet les autres Anges ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui et cela Sting pouvait le comprendre. En plus de cela il était un Oméga, un soumis si vous préférez et cela accentuait le malaise de ses camarades.  
Malgré cela il avait fini par trouver des gens qui l'acceptaient à ces bals et c'était là le seul moment où il s'amusait vraiment. Il n'y avait effectivement pas grand chose à faire lorsque le lycée ne lui prenait pas tout son temps. Quand il était jeune, il jouait souvent avec son frère mais en grandissant ils s'étaient pas mal éloignés …  
Sting passait donc la plupart de son temps libre à voler. Il avait toujours exceller dans cet art et cela lui permettait de se détendre, ce dont il avait beaucoup besoin. La sensation de liberté et de légèreté l'avait toujours attiré et il adorait parcourir les cieux à la recherche de ces sensations. 

En plus de cela, ce soir il était invité sur Terre, il y aura sûrement ces imbéciles de Démon. Les Démons et les Anges ne se sont jamais vraiment bien entendus de par leurs natures et leurs valeurs complètement différentes. Malgré cela, les tensions se sont calmées et aujourd'hui les conflits n'ont plus lieu d'être. Et même si rare sont ceux qui ont des liens vraiment étroits, beaucoup entretiennent des réels amitiés entre Démons et Anges.  
Sting lui n'avait jamais été friands des Démons, les trouvant stupides, inintéressants et beaucoup trop arrogants à son goût. Toujours à se croire les plus forts et à rabaisser les autres. Il était conscient qu'il faisait là une généralité mais il n'y pouvait rien, les Démons l'insurportaient.  
Heureusement il y aurait aussi des humains et Sting les aimait beaucoup, ils étaient beaucoup plus simples et détendus que les deux autres espèces. Et le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de dominant et de soumis aidait beaucoup aussi. Sting avait souvent subis les violences d'Alphas sans scrupule autant Démons qu'Anges qui n'étaient pas sous la juridiction de son père. Il appréciait donc forcément les humains qui ne cherchaient jamais à le rabaisser. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis parmi eux et il espérait grandement que certains d'entre eux seraient là ce soir pour l'aider à traverser cette soirée. 

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, le sortant brutalement de ses pensées dans un léger sursaut.  
\- Entrez, dit-il après avoir repris son calme.  
\- Sting, il est bientôt l'heure de partir, tu devrais être prêt ! Lui rappela Lucy.  
C'était la princesse du royaume voisin avec qui ils avaient de très bonnes relations. Elle était venu au château pour les accompagner au bal ce soir, ses parents ne pouvant s'y rendre. Elle était une Bêta, autrement dit ni dominante, ni soumise, et Sting l'appréciait beaucoup mais elle avait raison, il avait passer si longtemps à déprimer à cause de cette soirée qu'il ne s'était même pas préparé.  
\- Oh oui c'est vrai, je me dépêche, lui répondit-je en prenant les habits qu'on avait déposé sur mon lit, euh tu p-pourrais … euh tu sais  
\- Sortir ? Oui oui désolé je m'en vais ! A plus tard, dit-elle en sortant rapidement.  
Je m'habillais donc en vitesse, toujours un peu tendu par l'heure fatidique qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Après cela je coiffais mes cheveux blonds dorés pour les rendre plus présentables et passais un rapide coup d'huile dans mes ailes. Normalement les Anges ont des glandes à la base de leurs ailes qui remplissent ce rôle mais ma mère veut toujours que j'en rajoute un peu pour qu'elles soient plus propres et brillantes. Mes ailes sont d'un blanc pur, rare chez les Anges et la moindre saleté se voit à des kilomètres. Mais malgré cela, je suis très fier de mes ailes, pour un Oméga avoir des ailes pur et unicolores est très attrayant.  
Je finis cette petite toilette et me dirigeais vers mon balcon, préférant passer par les airs pour rejoindre mes parents, mon frère Rogue et le reste des gens qui nous accompagneraient sur Terre. Je retrouvais Lucy avec qui j’échangeais un petit sourire avant de me tourner vers mes parents qui n'attendaient que moi pour partir.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, allons – y, déclara mon père en décollant.  
Ma mère, mon frère et moi sommes partis à sa suite puis le reste du cortège s’élança. Nous avons survolés l'immense cité qui s'est ancrée autour du château pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la fin de l'île volante et de commencer la descente sur Terre. 

J’observai ma famille devant moi, mon frère est un Alpha qui mérite son titre. Ses ailes sont grandes, puissantes et des reflets courent le long de ses plumes noirs comme ses cheveux. Vous me direz que c'est étrange pour un Ange mais cette couleur est très appréciée. Me mère possèdent d'ailleurs des ailes semblables malgré les taches plus claires qui les parsèment et leurs tailles moins importantes, révélateur de son statut de Bêta. Mon père est quant à lui un dominant qui n'a pas non plus à rougir de ses magnifiques ailes aux reflets dorés.  
Les ailes sont très importantes pour les anges, elles sont révélatrices de votre puissance et comptent beaucoup pour l'apparence générale d'une personne. Comme je vous l'ai dit des ailes purs sont importantes pour un Oméga, pour les Bêtas, n'ayant aucune caractéristique particulière, c'est surtout la puissance qui importe et pour les Alphas c'est leurs grandeurs et l'importance des reflets, caractéristiques des Anges dominants.  
Lucy vient alors se mettre à ma hauteur et me demanda  
\- Ça va ? Pas trop stressé ?  
Lucy connaît mon amour pour les bals, et pour cause elle est souvent venue avec moi et a de nombreuses fois passée la soirée à me tenir compagnie  
\- Je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je lui avoue. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais je sens que quelque chose va se passer …  
Elle fit mine de s’inquiéter, exagérant ses traits avant d'exploser de rire. Quoi qu'es ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi c'est si drôle ?  
\- Désolé Sting mais que veux tu qu'il se passe ? Il y aura les Anges et les Démons les plus puissants du continent et même de l'autre bout du monde. Et c'est impossible qu'une guerre éclate entre notre deux peuple !  
Je faillis m'étrangler à cette nouvelle ! Cette soirée est si importante ? Déprimé par l'annonce que je devait y aller je n'avais pas du faire attention à ce que mon père avait dit ensuite.  
\- Mon Dieu mais c'est si important que ça ? Je lui réponds  
Je vois ses yeux s’arrondir avant qu'elle ne rigole à nouveau ! Faut qu'elle arrête de se moquer de moi aujourd'hui !  
\- Tu savais pas ? Ah c'est bien toi ça Sting !  
\- Qu'es ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je réponds du tac-au-tac.  
\- Oh rien du tout, je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit-elle innocemment.  
J'allais lui répondre mais j’entends un grand bruissement, semblable à plusieurs claquements d'ailes mais différent de celui de notre groupe. C'est là que je vois un autre groupe d'Anges qui nous rejoint dans notre descente. C'est le groupe de Grey, un des rares Séraphins que j'apprécie.  
\- Oh ils arrivent ! Tu viens on va rejoindre Grey et les autres ! Commence Lucy.  
\- Bonne idée !

Je cherche Grey dans la foule d'Ange qui nous a rejoint mais je ne mets pas longtemps à le remarquer. Je n'ai jamais vu un Ange avec des ailes comme les siennes. Il faut dire que ses grandes ailes d'un bleu glacial sont très peu courantes et se remarque facilement. Je les ai toujours trouvées magnifiques et les reflets bleu éclectique qui les traversent les rendent encore plus spéciales. Avec lui je remarque son frère Léon, un Bêta que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, trop arrogant et sûr de lui. Mais Grey et lui s’apprécient beaucoup, ils n'ont qu'un an d'écart et si on oublie ce côté arrogant de Léon ils se ressemblent beaucoup.  
J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur suivie de près par Lucy.  
\- Salut Grey ! Comment ça va ?  
\- Oh Sting, c'est toi ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers nous, Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Oh et même Lucy est là, la bande est presque au complet. J'espère que les autres seront là aussi.  
\- Lévy et les Strauss m'ont dit qu'ils seraient là ! Répond Lucy  
\- Lévy sera là ? Mais elle ne vient jamais d'habitude ! Et les Strauss non plus d'ailleurs ! Dit-je, très étonné. Cette soirée est si importante pour que même les Anges de l'Ouest et les Gardiens se déplacent ?  
\- Si t'avais un peu écouté se qu'avait dit ton père hier au lieu de rêvasser tu aurais été au courant p'tit blond !  
Je boude légèrement au surnom que Lucy s'amuse à me donner mais je ne peux rester en colère très longtemps ! Tout le monde sera là ce soir ! Il y aura même Lévy, elle est une Oméga et une de mes meilleurs amis avec Lucy. Elle est toujours très douce et posée et j'adore discuter avec elle. Malheureusement elle habite très loin de chez nous, ce qu'on appelle l'Ouest, et donc on ne se voit que très rarement.  
Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres et Lucy en profite pour me taquiner une nouvelle fois  
\- Alors ton pressentiment a disparu ?  
\- T'es pas sympa aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi tu t'acharne sur moi ? Je lui demande.  
Un petit sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me répond insolemment  
\- Tout simplement parce que c'est la chose la plus drôle que je connaisse !  
\- Pfff j'abandonne t'es diabolique.

Toute heureuse de sa victoire Lucy effectue un petit looping avec une grâce inégalable. Lorsqu'elle revient vers moi je sens la petite lueur de défis dans son regard. Alors tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas voir qui est le meilleur en vol. Je commence par gonfler mes ailes pour prendre un peu d'altitude avant d'exécuter une superbe vrille en piquée, je continue avec un double looping, une de mes spécialités. Mes ailes fendent le vent et je me sens plus que vivant à ce moment. J'enchaîne les figures, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, me perdant dans le sentiment de l'air frais qui glisse sur mon corps et dans mes ailes. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ces sensations que j'aime plus que tout. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits je me rends compte que j'approche du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Instinctivement mes ailes se déplient totalement, freinant ma tombée comme le feraient les parachutes qu’utilisent les humains. Je me pose alors au sol avec un dernier battement d'aile qui me permet d’atterrir en toute légèreté.

Je me suis quand même fait une petite frayeur et il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits.  
Je découvre alors que je suis au milieu d'une foule d'humains et de démons qui me dévisagent les yeux ronds. Je sens le stress qui monte d'un seul coup, ils m'ont sûrement vu faire mon « spectacle » de voltige et maintenant ils doivent croire que je voulais juste me la jouer. Ba bravo toi qui voulait rester discret Sting ! Qu'es ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?  
\- Sting !!!!!!! Sting !!! J'entends crier mes amis.  
Bientôt je sens une vague d'air et en me retournant je vois Lucy et Grey qui me regarde inquiet. Leur arrivée doit avoir débloqué la foule puisque les humains et quelque uns des démons présents commencent à m’applaudir. Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, vraiment gêné d'être le centre d'attention de tous ces gens, je me gratte l'arrière de la tête nerveusement avant de dire  
\- Euh m-merci mais … euh je n'avais pa-pas vu que vous é-étiez là, je ne v-voulais pas f-faire un spectacle …  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je remercie Lucy qui s'est approchée et tente de me calmer  
\- Allez Sting détends toi, ces gens ont adoré ton petit numéro alors profite un peu de la gloire !  
\- M-mais …  
\- Pas de mais !! Profite seulement.  
Je décide de me conformer à ce qu'elle dit, et fait une révérence au public pensant que c'est en effet la meilleure solution. Les applaudissements se tarissent lorsque je remonte la tête mais les gens me regarde toujours et je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard.  
C'est alors que je remarque un groupe de Démon qui me regarde d'un mauvais œil, sûrement énervés par ma démonstration.  
Je vois Lucy qui suit mon regard et fait une grimace lorsque qu'elle aperçoit elle aussi ces Démons qui n'out pas l'air de me vouloir que du bien.  
\- Alors on se moque plus de mon pressentiment maintenant ? Lui dis-je, légèrement inquiet.  
\- Il n'attaqueront pas Sting, ne te tracasse pas. Il y trop de monde et ils n'oseraient pas attaquer en plein milieu d'un si grand rassemblement, répond elle.  
\- Oui t'as pas tord mais je suis quand même pas très rassuré, ils ont vraiment l'air de pas avoir aimé mon petit numéro comme tu l’appelle.  
\- T'as juste à rester avec nous et ça ira ! Me rassure t-elle  
\- Mmmh  
Je détourne le regard de cette bande pas très sympathique et je vois notre groupe d'Ange atterrir en douceur.

De l'autre côté je vois d'autre Ange ainsi qu'un très grand groupe de Démon mené par leur chef, Igneel. Le souverain des ¾ de leurs cieux.  
(NDA : Dans ce monde les humains vivent sur Terre et le ciel est séparé en deux, les Démons d'un côté et les Anges de l'autre, aux intersections entre ces cieux vivent les Gardiens qui sont là pour assurer la paix entre les races)  
Je l'ai déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises et étonnement il est vraiment drôle et gentil. Il parle à tous le monde comme son égal et c'est ce que je trouve si agréable chez lui. Les démons se posent à quelques mètres de nous mais très vite ils se mélangent aux humains et aux Anges. On est vraiment loin des guerres d'avant et malgré le fait que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup la plupart des Démons ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir ça.  
Je vois aussi mon père se diriger vers Igneel avec ma mère, il sourit et semble heureux de retrouver le Démon, ils sont très amis à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. J’apprécie beaucoup que nos deux races s'entendent bien mais je pense que je ne pourrais jamais les aimer, du moins ceux de notre âge parce que les adultes comme Igneel sont en réalité très amicaux avec moi. J'observe les alentours, vraiment étonné par le monde présent, il n'y a sûrement pas que des « nobles », beaucoup de citoyens normaux ont du venir assister à ce rassemblement apparemment si important.  
Je suis d'ailleurs rassuré que l'arrivée de tout ce monde est fait oublier mon numéro d’acrobate.  
\- Tu viens Sting, il faut qu'on trouve les autres, me rappelle Grey.  
\- Oui oui je suis là ! Mais comment veux tu qu'on les retrouve avec tout ce monde ? On ne voit rien et impossible de sentir quoique ce soit.  
\- Tu sous-estime mon odorat Sting ! Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu savais que je suis capable d'isoler les odeurs, surtout celles que je connais, se vante t-il avec un air satisfait.  
\- Fait pas trop ton fière le bleu, tu pourras te vanter quand tu les auras trouvés, lui répond Lucy en ajoutant un petite tape sur son épaule.  
Grey souffle mais ne dit rien, je crois qu'il s'est habitué aux surnoms bizarres de Lucy. C'est un peu sa manière de nous montrer qu'elle nous aime alors c'est plus un honneur qu'autre chose.  
Grey se concentre quelques secondes puis nous dit de le suivre, totalement sûr de lui, finalement c'est peut-être vrai son histoire d'odorat sur-développé, après tout de nombreux Anges ont des dons spéciaux. Grey commence donc à s'envoler d'un puissant battement d'aile et nous le suivons, en espérant qu'il trouve effectivement nos amis. 

Mais vu le nombre d'Ange et de Démon qui volent tout autour, il est inévitable que je me cogne contre quelqu'un et cela arrive plus vite que prévu lorsque je rentre violemment dans une poitrine musclée et que je tombe à terre avec son propriétaire. Après que le choc soit passé, je lève la tête et je vois une main qui se présente à moi. Je la prend pour me relever et lorsque je suis debout je me rends compte que ce torse dans lequel je suis rentré appartient à un Démon. Ses ailes sont immenses, sûrement plus grandes que celles de Rogue et elles proposent une palette étonnante de rouge, du bordeaux à leur commencement jusqu'à l'écarlate à leurs pointes. Le Soleil qui se reflète dessus donne l'impression qu'elle sont embrasées, ce feu qui se déplace en elles est totalement hypnotisant. La peur n'effleure même pas mon esprit trop concentré par cette contemplation et je ne sort de cette transe que lorsque qu'il me parle d'un air inquiet.  
\- Hein qu-quoi ? Euh q-qu'es ce que t'as d-dit ?  
Joli première impression Sting. Maintenant il va croire que t'es totalement con ou bourré.  
\- Euh je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ? Demande t-il d'une voix grave.  
\- Oui oui ç-ça va !! Merci ! Euh désolé j-je dois te lai-laisser j'ai des a-amis qui m'attendent, dis-je gêné par cet étrange Démon et le sentiment qui s'empare de moi à sa belle voix. Belle ? Depuis quand sa voix est belle ? Bon laisse tomber Sting tu doit retrouver les autres, en plus c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de rester avec un Démon dominant comme ça.  
\- Désolé de t’inquiéter mais tes amis ont l'air d'être déjà partis.  
Je regarde tout autour de moi, paniqué. Et effectivement ils ont disparu, je ne les vois nul part ! Mince qu'es ce que je vais faire, et si jamais le groupe de Démon me retrouve ? Et puis lui aussi a peut-être l'intention de me faire du mal ? Merde merde merde !!  
\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à retrouver tes amis ? Je n'ai rien à faire et puis ce serait dommage que de méchant Démon abîme un Ange si mignon, propose l'inconnu.  
Mignon ? Je ne suis pas mignon !!! Par contre j'ai pensé tout haut ? Oh la gaffe, et maintenant un Démon veut m'aider !!! Un Alpha en plus ! En même temps c'est un peu ma seule solution si je ne veux pas avoir à faire à ceux de tout à l'heure, un c'est toujours plus facile à gérer que quatre. N'empêche, pourquoi il a dit que j’étais mignon ? Le sang me monte de plus en plus au visage quand je pense à ça.  
\- Bon j'accepte à la seule condition que tu ne dises plus JAMAIS que je suis mignon, ok ? Je réponds à présent rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quelque chose mon mignon petit Ange, réponds t-il  
Je rougis encore une fois, et je vois un franc sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Son sourire est magnifique, toutes ses dents sont à découvert et ses canines plus longues et plus pointus que la normale lui donne un côté horriblement sexy. J'en profite pour examiner un peu plus son visage, ses yeux vert émeraude étincellent dans la pénombre qui s'est installée et ses cheveux roses pâles s'accordent parfaitement avec ses ailes. Je descends plus bas en passant par son torse qu'on devine musclé et aperçois sa queue rouge foncé presque noire qui se balance dans son dos. Elle semble puissante et pourtant si souple. Je n'avais jamais vraiment observé un Démon, leur queue est très étrange … D'après ce que j'avais compris les Démons ont tous une queue qui se termine différemment, par une pointe, une flèche, un losange, bref n'importe quoi. C'est aussi une caractéristique qui importe beaucoup pour eux, celle de celui qui me fait face se termine par une sorte de petite flamme, c'est assez étrange mais en harmonie avec le personnage.  
T'es souvent dans les vapes dis donc, t'es sûr que ça va ? continue le Démon, me sortant effectivement de mon observation hypnotique de son corps.  
\- Oui oui c'est bon ! B-Bon euh allons y alors, lui dis-je bien décidé à changer de sujet et surtout à retrouver mes amis au plus vite pour me sortir de ce pétrin avec ce Démon !  
\- Très bien mon mignon, commençons ! Alors il ressemble à quoi tes amis ?  
\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire que j'étais mignon !!!!! je lui crie dessus. Euh … Il y a un bel Alpha très facile à reconnaître, avec de grandes ailes bleues, j'ajoute en boudant.  
\- Le glaçon ? C'est lui ton ami ? Et je te trouve bien autoritaire pour un Oméga.  
\- Euh il s’appelle Grey, tu le connais ? Je demande intrigué et en ignorant par la même occasion sa remarque sur les Omégas.  
\- Bien sûr que je le connais cet imbécile prétentieux, je peux pas le supporter !  
Malgré son air énervé je peux sentir qu'il tient à lui, ils doivent être amis depuis longtemps. Bizarre que Grey ne nous en ait jamais parlé ! Si ce mec est un ami de Grey ça devrait aller, en plus il a pas vraiment l'air méchant ... Je m'étonne moi même, depuis quand je fais confiance aux gens aussi vite ? Après tout c'est un Démon dominant et ils sont tous pareils …  
Oh et puis tant pis, si il avait voulu m'agresser ou je n'ose imaginer quoi il l'aurait sûrement déjà fait.  
Je remarque alors qu'il me regarde étrangement, penchant la tête sur le côté en attendant une réponse. J'opte pour le sarcasme, la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé. En plus cela me permettra de voir si il s’énerve vite et si il est violent.  
\- Bon ba alors tu devrais pas avoir de mal à le trouver Ô puissant Alpha ! Lui dis-je, en même temps aussi heureux de pouvoir me venger du « mignon » !  
La petite grimace qu'il fait à l'entente de ces mots me fait mourir de rire ! Ce n'est pas une grimace de colère et il semble même trouver ça drôle, j'en suis sûr je n'ai pas grand chose à craindre de lui.  
\- Tu vas le payer mon mignon, répond t-il. Mais on verra ça un autre jour, pour l'instant cherchons ce glaçon.  
\- Bonne idée, je dis, ignorant le surnom ridicule dont il m'as encore affligé.  
Malgré cela je lui souris sans m'en rendre compte, beaucoup plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Étonnement je me sens bien avec ce Démon, et ce doit bien être la première fois que ça arrive !  
\- Allez c'est parti !! dit-il en s’élançant d'un seul puissant coup d'aile.  


Alors que je fait de même, une horrible douleur me lance dans l'aile droite, me faisant automatiquement retomber au sol.  
\- Bon tu viens mon petit ! J'ai pas toute la soirée non plus, me presse t-il.  
Je serre les dents au surnom mais j'ai plus important à faire. Je tente une nouvelle fois de m'envoler mais dès que je bouge mon aile, la douleur est trop forte. J'ai du me fouler l'aile. Pffff quelle poisse !!  
\- Je crois que je me suis foulé l'aile, je vais pas pouvoir voler avant un petit bout de temps, on va devoir les chercher à pied.  
\- Nan t'es sérieux ? Comment t'as fait ? Demande t-il  
\- A ton avis Monsieur je regarde pas devant moi et je rentre dans les gens !  
\- Alors maintenant c'est seulement de ma faute si ON s'est rentré dedans ? Répond t-il, indigné.  
\- Oui totalement !  
\- Bon ba je vais te laisser alors, bonne chance, dit-il avec un grand sourire sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas rester seul !  
\- C'est bon reviens, je suis désolé c'est aussi de ma faute, je m'excuse. Mon honneur en prend un coup mais j'ai besoin de lui. Bon maintenant on peut trouver Grey s'il te plaît ?  
Je vois son visage se renfrogner un peu, qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Il déteste Grey au point de ne pas aimer entendre son nom ? Bizarre … Je me serais trompé ?  
\- Ouai allons-y … répond-t-il tristement.  
J'abandonne me disant que ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires et que les Démons sont trop compliqués.

On commence alors à marcher tranquillement, de temps en temps il s'envole pour repérer Grey mais celui-ci ne cesse de bouger et je vais finir par croire qu'on n'y arrivera jamais.  
\- Alors hmmm, tu t'appelle comment en faite ? Je lui demande pour engager une nouvelle conversation, pensant peut-être que ça lui redonnera le sourire.  
\- Natsu, et toi ?  
\- Natsu ? Drôle de prénom, mais j'aime bien je trouve ça joli et original. Enfin en même temps les prénoms de Démons sont tous bizarres pour moi.  
\- Moi c'est Sting !  
\- …  
Le silence retombe, pesant. Qu'es ce j'ai bien pu dire pour que le Natsu joyeux, taquin et drôle se transforme en ce Natsu pensif et déprimé … Il est bipolaire ou quoi ? Manquerai plus que ça.  
On continue à marcher en silence, je ne sais pas bien quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. En plus de cela de temps en temps son épaule se frotte à moi et je sens sa peau chaude et rugueuse découverte par son t-shirt. A ce contact nouveau et déroutant je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Pourquoi rien qu'un simple contact me fait sentir aussi étrange ?

J'oublie vite ces étranges pensées lorsqu'il se remet enfin à parler  
\- Dis Sting, Grey, tu l'aimes beaucoup ? Demande t-il.  
\- Euh … oui bien sûr que je l'aime bien, c'est un de mes amis les plus précieux mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il y a un problème avec Grey ? Je demande, pensant finalement qu'il ne doit vraiment pas aimer Grey.  
\- Hmmm nan rien, marmonne t-il avec un léger grognement.  
Son air se renfrogne encore un peu plus, qu'es ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux ?  
Ce Démon est vraiment bizarre, oh et puis c'est pas mes affaires je ne le verrais plus après aujourd'hui.  
Au fond de moi je sens bien que même moi je n'y crois pas. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. C'est le premier vrai Démon que j’apprécie et sa présence est si confortable. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui et même si il a l'air de bouder j'aime beaucoup sa compagnie. Je sais bien que l'on se connaît depuis à peine une heure mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être intrigué et en même temps attiré par Natsu. Je tourne la tête vers lui pour voir si il boude toujours mais soudain son sourire si réconfortant refait surface et je sens sa bonne humeur revenir.  
\- Bon peu importe ! Alors Sting tu viens d'où en faite ?  
\- Je viens du royaume de l'Est, et toi ? Je demande, heureux qu'il sois redevenu celui de tout à l'heure.  
\- Moi ?? Euh et bien je viens du royaume d'Igneel, euh j'habite à la Capital : Magnolia.  
Il semble surpris de ma question ? Bizarre … Comment veut il que je sache d'où il vient ? Ce mec se prend vraiment pour une star ou quoi ? Je retiens un petit rire à cette pensée, je ne le connais pas encore vraiment bien mais je suis sûr que c'est bien son genre.  
On continue notre petit périple à travers ce congrès d'Ange, de Démon et d'humain. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années, je suis vraiment très à l'aise avec lui. J'en aurais presque oublié Grey et les autres.  
Alors qu'il s'envole une nouvelle fois pour vérifier où se trouve l'Ange aux ailes bleues, je sens ses propres ailes se frotter à mon épaule. Un doux frisson me parcoure à cette sensation nouvelle. Les ailes de Démons ne sont pas comme celles des Anges, elles sont plus rugueuses et pointus, leurs permettant de couper profondément leurs ennemis. Mais contrairement aux ailes des Anges, elles sont plus résistantes à l'air.  
Étrangement lorsque celles de Natsu m'ont frôlées, je n'ai pas senti de douleur comme je m'y attendais et la sensation de ces plumes rugueuses était bizarrement agréable. Je suis vraiment étonné, j'ai toujours cru que ce serait désagréable de toucher leurs ailes mais cette sensation étrange me donne envie de recommencer …  
Lorsque Natsu redescend il m'annonce que mes amis ne sont pas loin. Et en effet après avoir dépassé un dernier groupe de personne je les aperçois à quelque pas.

Je vois Grey, Lucy, Léon ainsi que presque tous les autres. Je remarque Lévy et ses magnifiques ailes blanc cassé ainsi que celles bleu nuit de Juvia. Je peux aussi dire que Mirajane est ici puisque je l'entends déblatérer un autre de ses délires sur un couple quelconque. Mira est une hybride, autrement dit le fruit d'une union entre un Démon et un Ange, et cela lui donne d'étrange pouvoir, en effet elle peut matérialiser à volonté un version angélique ou démoniaque de ses ailes et possède aussi la queue typique de l'autre race. Son frère et sa sœur peuvent aussi matérialiser ou non leurs ailes mais ils ne possèdent que la version angélique et son dépourvu de queue. Ces caractéristiques étranges ainsi que leur métissage leurs ont valu beaucoup de problème mais à présent ils sont très bien intégré parmi les Gardiens et ils semblent tous les trois très heureux.  
\- Lévy, Juvia, Mira !! je crie en courant vers eux.  
Je suis tellement content de les revoir, cela doit faire plus d'un mois qu'on n'a pas pu se parler. Je salue Mira et Juvia avant de me jeter dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.  
\- Sting ! T'es enfin là ! On commençait à s’inquiéter, qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demande Lévy en sautillant, sûrement impatiente que je lui raconte mon épopée.  
J'allais le faire mais soudain je vois une expression paniquée passée sur son visage, Juvia a le même regard et fixe un point derrière moi, sûrement la source de leur peur.  
Je me retourne et tout ce que je vois c'est Natsu qui me regarde d'un air bizarre, il n'y à rien d'autre d'étrange ou même source de frayeur.  
Je me retourne de nouveau vers les deux Omégas avant de leur demander ce qu'il se passe.  
\- U-un Dé-Démon, d-derrière toi Sting il y un Démon A-Alpha !!! me crie Lévy, paniquée.  
Je me retourne une nouvelle fois et comprends enfin que c'est Natsu qui leur fait si peur. En même temps vu la taille de ses ailes et la puissance qu'il dégage je comprends très bien qu'elle flippe leurs races ^^. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas eu peur en le voyant, certes j’étais sur mes gardes et je n'avais absolument pas confiance en lui mais je ne suis pas parti en courant comme j'ai pu le faire face à d'autres Alphas. J'étais sûrement beaucoup trop plongé dans la contemplation de ses magnifiques ailes. Magnifiques ? Pourquoi je dis ça ? Enfin c'est vrai qu'elles sont quand même vachement belles.  
Je me secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de ces étranges pensées et décide de calmer Lévy et Juvia qui ont vraiment l'air d'être terrifiées.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je me suis cogné à lui et je me suis foulé l'aile, dis-je en regardant Natsu d'un air accusateur, juste pour savourer le petit rictus qui se dessine sur son visage. Il m'a gentillement aidé à vous retrouver. Il ne vous fera pas de mal, je vous l'assure.  
\- T'es sûr qu'il nous fera rien ? Demande Juvia encore un peu inquiète.  
\- Calme toi Juvia, lui répond Grey qui s'est avancé vers nous entre temps, je le connais. Ça a beau être un imbécile il ne fera jamais de mal à quelqu'un qui ne lui a rien fait. Et de toute façon je suis là pour te protéger, ajoute t-il totalement inconscient de ce qu'il vient de dire...  
Je vois Juvia rougir comme une tomate à ces mots, franchement Grey est bien le seul à ne pas voir les sentiments de l'Oméga. Il peut bien traiter Natsu d’imbécile, il est bien pire quand il s'agit de sentiment. En parlant de l'imbécile je crois que celui-ci n'a pas trop apprécié. Il s'approche dangereusement de Grey et se pose devant lui avant de déplier ses ailes à leur maximum, voulant montrer sa domination. Encore un truc d'Alpha …  
\- Qui tu traite d'imbécile le glaçon ? Demande t-il, furieux.  
\- Ba toi bien sûr flammèche, t'es le seul avec un cerveau sous développé ici, répond Grey, déployant lui aussi ses ailes.  
Je sens la tension entre les Alphas monter et je crains qu'un combat ne se déclenche. Ils ont beau ne vouloir faire de mal à personne, leur puissance est considérable et ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée de se battre ici en plein milieu d'autant de personne. Il pourrait très bien blesser quelqu'un et je doute que qui que ce soit puisse les arrêter si il s'y mettent vraiment.  
Heureusement pour nous, ou malheureusement je ne sais pas vraiment, un autre Démon débarque de nul part et s'interpose entre les deux fauteurs de trouble. C'est une Démone aux belles ailes rouge écarlate avec des reflets noirs dansant entre les plumes. Mais ce n'est pas tant ses ailes qui impressionne mais plutôt l'aura qui se dégage d'elle. On sens qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver.  
\- Natsu, Grey, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous faites peur à ces Omégas, dit la nouvelle venue en désignant les deux Anges aux cheveux bleues.  
\- Erza ?? Mais qu'es ce que tu fait là ? Demande Natsu, estomaqué.  
Il semble avoir légèrement peur, et si un dominant comme Natsu a peur d'elle, alors elle doit être vraiment terrifiante. Grey lui aussi tremble en regardant la Démone dont la colère paraît monter à la question de Natsu.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose par hasard ? Quelque chose d'important que tu aurais à faire ? Et puis que fait tu avec tout ces Anges ? Demande t-elle, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre vous, les Anges sont souvent très sympathiques mais il est rare de voir Natsu en compagnie d'autant de Séraphin, ajoute elle à notre intention.  
\- Euh … c'est assez compliqué. En fait …  
\- Peu importe, le coupe t-elle, viens avec moi. Désolé du dérangement, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas poser trop de problème.  
La dénommé Erza s'envole aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, n'attendant même pas Natsu.  
\- Bon euh désolé Sting comme tu le vois je dois y aller ! A plus tard. Les filles désolé de vous avoir fait peur ce n'était pas mon intention, ajoute il, et Grey on réglera ça plus tard ! 

Natsu s'envole donc à la suite de la rousse, ses grandes ailes se déployant en un instant et le propulsant rapidement au côté de la Démone. Je le vois partir, un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas pu rester plus longtemps. Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis déçu ? Il devait juste me ramener à mes amis et c'est fait, je n'ai plus besoin de lui !  
\- Alors Sting qui était ce bel Alpha, demande Lévy, apparemment très intéressée. Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec lui ? C'est pas vraiment ton genre.  
\- C'est vrai ça Sting ? Qu'es ce qui tu faisais avec un dominant ? En plus il est vraiment beau gosse, tu dragues même les Démons maintenant ? Rajoute Lucy avec un sourire lubrique.  
\- E-Euh lui ? Il m'est r-rentrer de-dedans lorsqu'on s'est en-envolés et j-je me suis foulé l'aile, je lui réponds, il a gen-gentillement proposé d-de m'aider à vous re-retrouver, je continue totalement rouge, c'est tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, tu m'imagines avec un Démon, moi ?  
Lévy semble un peu triste, elle s'attendait sûrement à quelque chose de plus croustillant. Je souris intérieurement, heureux d'avoir si rapidement étouffé l'affaire et éloigné les soupçons. En effet dès que je rencontre un nouvel Alpha, les filles se jettent sur moi et font tout leur possible pour m'embarrasser le plus possible et surtout m’inciter à sortir avec lui, disant que je devrais bien en trouver un un jour et qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ait une première fois. C'est alors que je me rappelle que la plupart du temps Lucy est la pire, déjouant toujours mes mensonges et cherchant le plus petit détail à se mettre sous la dent. C'est à se demander si cette fille est pas en manque chronique d'homme. Je me tourne alors lentement vers elle, et lorsque que je la vois me sourire je sais que s'en ait fini de moi … Adieu monde cruel.  
\- Sting, Sting, Sting, tu croyais pas sérieusement t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu vas nous raconter tous les petits détails, et n'ose même pas me mentir ! Je veux tout savoir sûr ce bel apollon et toi !  
Je soupire, résigné à subir le terrible entretient des quatre filles qui s'approchent dangereusement de moi pour m'emmener dans un coin libre, laissant Grey et Léon, seuls et un peu désemparés.  
\- Alors Sting, raconte moi, commence Lévy, tu peux bien faire ça pour ta meilleure amie ?  
…  
Au bout d'environ 10 minutes d'interrogatoires digne des plus grandes séries policières, les filles paraissent avoir assez d'information sur Natsu et sur notre rencontre. Je sens que le moment fatidique où la question de ma relation avec lui va être abordée arrive à grand pas.  
Heureusement pour moi, je sens Grey qui nous rejoint par derrière, peut-être va t-il me sauver ?  
\- Sting, il est bientôt l'heure du discours de ton père, ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est arrivés, tu devrais aller le rejoindre, m'avertit le Séraphin aux ailes bleues.  
C'est ma chance ! Merci Grey, j'avais complètement oublié ce discours mais pour une fois il va m'être d'une grande aide.  
\- Le discours ? Oui oui bien sûr, ce serait bête que je le rate, je vais tout de suite aller voir mon père, tu m'accompagnes ? Je lui demande. Désolé les filles je vais devoir y aller, à plus ^^  
\- Grrrrr tu me le payeras Sting, grogne Lucy  
\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, je vais t' harceler toute la soirée et à chaque fois qu'on se reverra, rajoute Lévy.  
\- Quel bande d'horrible amis vous faites, je leur réponds en leur tirant la langue. Bon je me dépêche, salut !  
Je suis Grey qui est déjà parti en direction de l'arbre qui nous sert d'estrade, mon aile semble aller mieux mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de me la fouler à nouveau. Nous passons donc par le sol et les gens s'étant tous rapprochés du devant de l'arbre nous pouvons tranquillement passer par derrière pour le rejoindre.

Arrivé là bas je me dirige vers mon père qui est entouré des autres principaux dirigeants angéliques, démoniaques et humains. De nombreux jeunes sont présents, sûrement, comme moi, les enfants de ces monarques. Malheureusement je ne repère pas de visage particulièrement familier, seulement quelques têtes que je crois avoir déjà vu.  
J'entends alors la foule se taire tandis que Igneel, mon père ainsi qu'un humain porté par un Ange s'envolent pour se poser sur une des plus hautes branches de l'arbre. Ils sont bientôt suivis par les autres monarques mineurs qui se posent sur les basses branches. Ici, personne ne bouge, il semble que ce discours soit vraiment important et que seul les adultes montent sur l'arbre. D'habitude je suis aux côtés de mon père pendant les discours mais aujourd'hui je suis dispensé ! Je sauterai de joie si je n’appréhendais pas autant ce qui allait se dire maintenant.

Igneel prend alors la parole  
\- Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici réunis, Anges, Démons et humains pour fêter le commencement d'une nouvelle ère. En effet depuis la fin des combats il y a de cela 50 ans, nos trois peuples s'entendent pour le mieux et les relations inter-raciales ne cessent de croître et d'augmenter en nombre.  
\- Ainsi nous souhaitons, au nom de cette amitié, prendre certaines décisions qui requiert votre consentement, continue l'humain. Premièrement, pour faciliter les échanges autant sociaux qu'économiques nous voudrions ouvrir les frontières et permettre le libre passage entre les deux cieux et la Terre.  
\- De plus, de nombreuses institutions seront créer pour améliorer les rapports entre nos différents peuples et ainsi construire une nouvelle société de paix. Nous avons par exemple pour projet de monter des écoles et universités inter-raciales ainsi que des laboratoires pour mettre en commun les savoirs et permettre ainsi de nouvelle découverte, termine mon père.

Je reste totalement bouche bée après ce court mais très exhaustif discours. Alors c'était donc cela ? Il veulent vraiment ouvrir les frontières entre nos peuples ? La foule reste silencieuse, sûrement aussi abasourdi que moi par ces nouvelles. Les frontières n'ont jamais été ouvertes, constamment protégées par les Gardiens elles permettaient de limité les violences entre nos peuples encore traumatisés par la guerre. Et même si les tensions se sont beaucoup calmées je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit prêt à cela. Pour nous 50 ans ne représentent pas grand chose et il me semble que c'est peu tôt pour tout ça ...  
\- Je sais que cela semble inconcevable pour certains d'entre vous, reprend Igneel, mais nous avons besoin de faire évoluer les mentalités et pour cela nous devons inciter les échanges et la coopération et non les brimer.  
Ce n'est pas faux, nous avons besoin de créer des liens entre nos peuples pour éviter une nouvelle guerre mais je ne suis pas près à voir voler des Démons au dessus de chez moi … La foule, elle, se réveille lentement et quelques acclamations retentissent, puis de plus en plus de personnes crient leur accord et félicitent les dirigeants. Je suis vraiment étonné que les gens acceptent cela si facilement, il semble que plus de personnes que je ne le pensais ont changés leurs a priori et je me sens un peu idiot de ne pas approuver cela. Moi qui déteste la discrimination entre sexes ou entre Alphas et Omégas je devrais prôner la bonne entente entre les races ...  
A ce moment là l'image de Natsu me vient en tête et je me dis que finalement je ne suis peut-être tombé que sur les mauvais Démons et que certains d'entre eux peuvent être vraiment gentils.

\- A présent pour célébrer ce premier pas dans l'accord entre nos peuples nous allons organiser un bal qui commencera par l'entrée en scène des plus concernés par ce changements, les générations futures, continue mon père.  
Quoi ? Maintenant ? Je pensais qu'on allait y échapper mais non … Pfffffff … Finalement cette soirée sera comme les autres …  
Je vois les autres qui commencent à s'envoler vers la piste de danse, je reconnais certains des jeunes présents mais la plupart me sont inconnus. Et je vais devoir danser avec eux ? La poisse, j'aurai peut être du écouter mon père hier quand il en parlait. J'aurai au moins pu me préparer psychologiquement.

\- On y va alors ? Demande Grey  
\- Tu viens avec moi ? Dit-je un peu rassuré que l'Ange m'accompagne.  
Grey semble quelque peu vexé  
\- Je te rappelle que mon père aussi est un dirigeant important monsieur Eucliff, répond t-il avec une moue trop mignonne.  
Monsieur ? Alors il veut la jouer comme ça ? Je décide de rentrer dans son jeu et lui réponds avec un ton condescendant  
\- Désolé je ne voulais en aucun cas vous vexer mon cher M. Fullbuster. Je vous prie d'agréer mes sincères excuses. A présent, remplissez votre rôle et portez moi mon cher chevalier servant, j'ajoute avec un grand sourire.  
\- Si c'était pas aussi important je t'aurai sûrement laissé là, t'as de la chance mon ptit gas.  
Ptit gas ? Nan mais c'est pas possible, ils se sont passés le mot pour se moquer de ma taille ?  
\- Qu'es ce que vous avez tous à dire que je suis petit !! Je fait presque votre taille ! Je réponds, énervé que lui et Natsu me prennent pour un enfant alors qu'on a le même âge et presque la même taille.  
Grey enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et s'envole remarquant que les ¾ des autres étaient déjà partis et nous attendaient pour lancer le bal. Il demande tout de même, intrigué :  
\- Comment ça tous ?  
\- Oh euh c'est Natsu qui arrêtait pas de m’appeler mon petit ou … euh … enfin peu importe c'est pas important.  
J'entends alors un grand bruissement d'aile qui se rapproche de nous puis une voix dominante que je reconnais très facilement pour l'avoir entendu tout le début de la soirée  
\- Alors on parle de moi ? En même temps il y a tellement à dire !  
\- Oui comme ton incommensurable idiotie ou ta modestie si développée par exemple, lui répond Grey avec un petit sourire taquin.  
Je réprime un rire à l'entente des mots de Grey mais loin de leur dispute puérile je suis très surpris de le trouver ici, je lui demande qu'es ce qu'il peut bien faire là !  
\- Je te retourne la question mon petit Ange ? dit Natsu en ignorant la remarque de Grey.  
\- Bon vous m'excuserez mais là le bal va bientôt commencer alors gardez vos questions pour plus tard, nous informe celui-ci en se posant sur la piste.  
Je tourne mon regard vers mon père, toujours perché sur sa branche et j’attends qu'un des trois annonce le début du bal. C'est l'humain qui prend la parole  
\- Je déclare donc le plus grand bal inter-raciales à présent ouvert ! Amusez vous bien, déclare t-il avant de descendre de l'arbre avec l'aide de mon père et d'ouvrir le bal avec ce qui doit être sa femme.  
Petit à petit les jeunes présents sur l'estrade forment des couples et commencent à danser les uns avec les autres. Étonnement les 3 espèces ont toujours eu un peu près les mêmes danses et s'accordent donc parfaitement sur la piste. Les danseurs sont de plus en plus nombreux et je vois un Ange Bêta s'approcher de moi et me proposer une danse, j'accepte gentillement malgré mon envie de danser qui doit être proche du zéro absolu. Lorsque je prends sa main pour commencer la danse, je vois Grey et Natsu qui me regardent bizarrement du bord de la scène, apparemment pas décidés à offrir une danse à qui que ce soit.  
\- Trouvez vous quelqu'un pour danser, je leur lance, ce serait bête que deux beaux Alphas se retrouvent tout seul, j'ajoute absolument pas conscient de ce que je venais de dire et de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir.

J’enchaîne les partenaires sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, j'ai vaguement conscience que la foule s'est mêlée à nous mais je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées. Je réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé aujourd’hui, ma rencontre avec Natsu, l'annonce de l'ouverture des frontières et quand j'y pense de ma certaine et imminente inscription dans un lycée mixte. Et oui je me dois de montrer l'exemple et mon père à sûrement l'intention de m'envoyer dans une de ces nouvelles écoles … Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, d'un côté je pourrais peut-être me faire de nouveaux amis et puis Lévy et les autres seront probablement là mais d'un autre côté se sera aussi très dur de vivre au quotidien avec tous ces ados, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être avec d'autres gens plus d'une journée …

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une de mes partenaires qui m'écrase le pied, se perdant dans le fil de la danse. J'ai un peu de peine pour elle, ce doit être son premier bal. Je la rassure d'un petit sourire et prends les commandes de la danse pour bien lui montrer la démarche à adopter. A la fin de la musique je la laisse au main d'un Alpha qui passait par là et me retrouve nez à nez avec Natsu, n'ayant vraiment d'autre choix que de danser avec lui lorsque la musique reprend. J'enroule donc mes bras autour de son coup et le laisse mener notre danse, je sens ses mains chaudes sur mes hanches et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher instinctivement de la douce chaleur que dégage son corps … 

Je me rappelle soudain notre discussion interrompue et je lui chuchote à l'oreille.  
\- Tu ne me pas répondu, qu'es ce que tu fait ici ?  
\- Toi non plus Sting Eucliff, fils de Weisslogia, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, c'est Grey qui ma tout raconté, ajoute t-il au vue de ma tête abasourdie.  
\- Bon maintenant que tu sais qui je suis c'est à toi de me le dire, je lui réponds après avoir repris mes esprits.  
\- Très bien mon mignon, commence t-il avant de se rapprocher de mon oreille et de coller son corps au mien, si je te dit que mon nom complet est Natsu Dragneel, ça te dit quelque chose, me chuchote t-il laissant son souffle ardent parcourir mon oreille et mon coup.  
Je frissonne à cause de son geste un peu trop intime à mon goût. Je sens le sang me monter au visage et son corps beaucoup trop proche du mien ne m'aide pas. Je ne peux même pas réfléchir correctement, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des contacts aussi rapprochés avec qui que ce soit. Je décide de le pousser légèrement pour pouvoir respirer et c'est alors que je comprends vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire. Dragneel ? Il fait partie de la famille d'Igneel ?  
\- Je suis son fils en fait, ajoute t-il.  
\- Quoi son fils ?! Toi ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, co-comment c'est p-possible ? Je réponds estomaqué et n'ayant même pas remarqué que j'avais une nouvelle fois parlé tout haut...  
\- Tu sais je suis vexé que tu dise ça, c'est si improbable que ce soit mon père ? Demande t-il avec une moue que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver trop mignonne.  
Rien que cette pensée me fait encore rougir, je pense que ce Démon m'a fait plus rougir que tout le reste de ma vie cumulée.  
-Je suis désolé mais je le pensais plus … hmmm … comment dire, ba je le pensais pas comme toi pour faire simple.  
\- Et je dois le prendre comment ? Me demande t-il.  
\- Euh … Je sais pas moi même, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire gêné. Es ce que tu pourrais disons … me lâcher parce qu'on est quand même assez … proches, j'ajoute le rouge au joues.  
\- Oh ça te dérange ? Dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus, enroulant totalement ses bras autour de ma taille.  
Je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse musclé, les deux mains sur ses pectoraux en essayant de le repousser en vain. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et je ne peux pas m'échapper de son emprise.  
\- Natsu, s'il te plaît, lâche moi …  
\- Pourquoi ? On est bien là, nan ? Il répond avant d'enfouir son nez dans mon coup et de mordiller celui-ci.  
Je ne peux empêcher un léger gémissements sortir de ma gorge à cette action. Mais nous sommes en plein milieu d'une foule et je reprends vite mes esprits, tentant à nouveau de le repousser.  
\- Natsu, tout le monde peut nous voir arrête ça !  
\- Hmmm mais tu sens si bon Sting, murmure t-il.  
Je crois qu'il a perdu le contrôle, ou alors qu'il montre son vrai visage d'Alpha … Mes soupçons se vérifient lorsque ses mains commencent à dériver vers le bas, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon postérieur. Je commence légèrement à paniquer, inquiet de la suite des événements. Je me tortille pour échapper à son étreinte mais rien à faire il est trop puissant …  
\- Natsu arrête !!!!!!! je lui dit en haussant le ton, espérant que ça suffira à le faire revenir sur Terre.  
Ça à l'air de marche et je crois qu'il reprend petit à petit ses esprits puisqu'il s'éloigne subitement de moi et me regarde un peu déboussolé.  
\- Sting ? Oh mon dieu ... je sais pas ce qui m'as pris, je suis vraiment désolé.  
Il à l'air sincère mais il pourrait très bien jouer la comédie, je ne sais pas … Il a toujours été gentil mais les Alphas reste des Alphas. Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu.  
\- Je-je dois y al-aller Natsu, au-aurevoir.  
\- Sting non s'il te plaît, je suis désolé … Sting …  
Je lui lance un dernier regard un peu attristé mais convaincu que c'est la bonne solution.

Je déambule parmi la foule qui commence à se lâcher, les adultes se sont regroupés plus loin et ici ne reste que les jeunes qui souhaitent faire la fête.  
Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant Grey ou quelque d'autre que je connaisse. Malheureusement la foule est très dense et j'ai un peu de mal à voir quoi que ce soit.  
Après quelques minutes de recherche je parviens tout de même à trouver Lévy qui danse avec un grand Démon au long cheveux noires, dès que je vois cela je m'inquiète pour elle mais à y regarder de plus près je la vois rigoler et rougir, un grand sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Aurait elle, elle aussi trouver un Démon avec qui elle s'entend …  
Alors que je les vois tout les deux, parler tranquillement et se faire des petites caresses je repense à mon Démon aux ailes rouges. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du être aussi dur avec lui, il a peut-être été emporté par la situation. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu que des bons souvenirs avec les Alphas et ce qu'il a fait était trop pour moi alors qu'on se connaît depuis à peine quelques heures.

Je décide de ne pas déranger mon amie et je m'assois à une table, assez loin de la piste de danse pour ne pas subir une nouvelle demande. Je commande un verre à un serveur qui passe par là. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire mais j'en ai besoin, juste un peu.  
Je sirote tranquillement mon verre, observant un couple de Séraphin qui s'embrasse sauvagement dans un coin. Mon regard dérive alors sur une bande de Démon et d'humain qui semble jouer à action ou vérité, ils rigolent tous ensemble lorsque qu'un des humain doit faire un twerk devant les autres. Je souris tristement à ce spectacle, me demandant où on bien pu passer mes amis. Je continue d'observer ce petit groupe alors que quelques Anges se joignent à eux, tous un peu alcoolisés ils ne se posent pas de question et continue à jouer avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Je suis alors sorti de mes pensées par un Ange aux ailes blanc cassé qui s'assoit à côté de moi.  
Lévy qu'es ce que tu fait ici ? Tu n'est pas avec cet Alpha aux ailes grises ? Je demande, à la fois intrigué mais aussi légèrement déprimé par cette soirée.  
Je pourrai te demander la même chose ? Ou est passé ton beau gosse ?  
\- Hmmmm c'est compliqué … lui dis-je.  
Les jeunes ont l'air de plus en plus saouls et je vois un Ange et une Démone s'embrasser à pleine bouche, sûrement inconscients de leurs actes …  
\- Bon sang Sting ! Réveille toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais ce que je sais c'est que ce Démon t’apprécie, il t'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai vu son regard lorsqu'il est parti et je peux te dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection dans ce regard. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi, il t'attire. Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller t'expliquer avec lui et de ne pas le lâcher parce que vu sa gueule d'ange et son corps parfait il va vite partir ! Dit t-elle tout sourire.  
Elle a peut-être raison, ce serait bête de laisser passer une telle occasion alors que je m'entends enfin avec un Démon. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec des actions aussi … intimes et il s'est arrêté lorsque je lui ai demandé, en plus il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Lévy a raison je vais aller lui parler !  
\- Merci Lévy je vais aller le chercher de ce pas ! Lui dis-je. Et le tien aussi est pas mal du tout, ne le perds pas, j'ajoute avec un petit clin d’œil.

Je laisse donc Lévy rejoindre le Démon qui arrive avec deux verres et je part à la recherche de Natsu. Mais avec toute cette foule j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir quoique ce soit, je tente de voir les ailes rouges caractéristiques de l'Alpha mais la foule est trop importante.  
Entre deux groupes de danseurs, je remarque Grey et Lucy qui ont l'air d'avoir bu quelque coup de trop. En effet, ils dansent collés serrés avec n'importe qui et chauffent la piste de danse à eux deux. Je me demande si je devrais pas les arrêter mais de toute façon ils ne leur arriveront rien, et puis je dois retrouver Natsu, je ne veux pas que la soirée se finisse sans que je l'ai revu.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que je perçoive enfin des ailes rouges, je me faufile entre les personnes et parvint à atteindre le propriétaire de ces ailes. Je lève la tête mais lorsque je me rends compte que ce n'est pas Natsu, je suis totalement dépité. Mais où est il ? Il n'a pas pu disparaître !  
\- Tu cherche quelqu'un mon mignon ? Demande une voix derrière moi.  
A l'entente de ce surnom, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et je me retourne près à voir le Démon à la chevelure rose. Mais la personne à qui je fais face n'est pas Natsu, la déception s'empare encore une fois de moi, bientôt remplacé par la panique lorsque je comprends qui se trouve réellement devant moi. C'est un des Démons qui me lançaient des regards mauvais en début de soirée, ses amis sont juste derrière lui et leur sourire lubrique n'annoncent rien qui vaille. Je tente de reculer mais je me cogne à une poitrine appartenant à un de leurs potes qui a du se faufiler derrière moi …  
\- Où es ce que tu comptes aller mon petit Ange ? Demande t-il.  
La peur s'empare de moi, je le sens vraiment pas ce coup là. Je cherche Grey ou quelqu'un autour de moi mais le brun a disparu, depuis longtemps caché par la foule.  
\- Tu vas gentillement venir avec nous, hein ? On ne va pas te faire de mal, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il attrape mon bras d'une poigne ferme qui ne me laisse que d'autre choix que de les suivre. Ils n’emmènent dans un endroit un peu reculé où personne ne pourra les déranger. Je sens les larmes qui commencent à sortir, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont me faire. Je tente de me débattre alors que celui qui me tient le bras me plaque contre un mur et passe sa main sous ma chemise, me caressant d'une façon obscène. Je frissonne de dégoût à ce geste et j'essaye encore un fois de sortir de son étreinte. Mais il est beaucoup trop fort et je ne peux rien faire.

Mes larmes coulent à flots alors qu'il passe sa main dans mes ailes et qu'un de ses amis se glisse derrière moi et frotte son érection dans mon dos. Je me sens défaillir à la seule pensée que je vais me faire violer, ici et maintenant par des Alphas sans rien pouvoir faire. Je relâche mes muscles, les laissant faire lorsqu'ils me retirent mon haut et mon pantalon, n'ayant plus la force de les combattre.  
Je ferme les yeux, décidé à ne pas leur laisser le plaisir de mes pleurs.  
Mais je sens alors un courant d'air semblable à un battement d'aile puis les mains qui parcouraient ma poitrine disparaissent d'un coup, comme happées par quelque chose.

J'ouvre les yeux et devant se tient le Démon que je cherchais depuis tout à l'heure. Ses grandes ailes rouges sont hérissées en direction de mes agresseurs et je me sens si soulagé de le voir ici. Celui qui me tenait par derrière se dégage et fonce vers mon sauveur, les ailes menaçantes. Natsu lui envoie un coup d'aile bien placées dans l'estomac, perçant légèrement la peau, du moins assez pour le faire fuir. Les trois autres, absolument pas découragés par la défaite de leur ami encerclent Natsu. Le premier lui envoie un coup de poing dans l'estomac tandis que celui-ci de derrière lui assène un coup d'aile dans le dos. Mais cela n'a pas grand effet sur Natsu, les ailes de son adversaire sûrement trop émoussées n'ont même pas trouées sa chemise. L'Alpha dégage le premier d'un coup dans la tête et se débarrasse des deux autres avec de puissant coup d'aile.

Mes jambes me lâchent alors que mes assaillants s'enfuissent, effrayés par la puissance de Natsu. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner et le soulagement que l'arrivée de Natsu m'a procurée me fait définitivement m’écrouler au sol.  
Celui-ci me ramasse dans ses bras musclés et je me blotti dans sa poitrine rassurante, je me sens totalement en sécurité avec lui. Je suis si heureux qu'il soit venu me sauver, j'aurai été vraiment bête de perdre un ami comme lui … Un ami …  
Enveloppé dans la chaleur de l'Alpha, la fatigue du à l'attaque me rattrape et je me sens dériver dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Le réveille, le retour et …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Bonjour tous le monde ! Comment ça va ? Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, bon je le trouve pas extraordinaire mais c'est plus votre avis qui importe donc bonne lecture !

La douce lumière de l'aube vient se poser sur mes paupières, me réveillant lentement. Une chaleur apaisante règne autour de moi et aucun bruit ne peux déranger la tranquillité de ce moment. Je me sens bien, reposé et calme et je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux, profitant de ce moment dans mon état de semi-conscience. 

Je finis par être totalement réveillé et je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une tente, sûrement une de celle prévue pour la nuit. En effet, les bals se finissent souvent tard et des dortoirs sont prévus pour la nuit, de par mon titre je suis normalement dans une vraie chambre mais j'avais toujours voulu dormir au moins une foi dans une tente. Et apparemment ce souhait s'était réalisé hier.   
Hier … Je tentais de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé mais après l'annonce du bal seul un brouillard confus me viens en tête, bizarre … J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire, même étant bourré (ce qui m'arrive par ailleurs rarement) alors je suis vraiment étonné de ne me souvenir de rien. Je suis sûrement encore trop dans les vapes ...

Je décide de me lever, voulant sortir prendre l'air mais mes sens reprennent peu à peu leur fonctionnement et c'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dans la tente. Ses immenses ailes repliées occupent une bonne partie du côté gauche de la tente et son corps presque totalement dénudé est collé au mien, son torse musclé se frottant à mon épaule. L’incompréhension se mêlent à la panique lorsque je me rends compte que moi aussi il ne me reste que mon caleçon. Mon dieu j'ai quand même pas ? Si ? Avec Natsu en plus ? Car oui le Démon qui se trouve à côté de moi est sans aucun doute Natsu, ses cheveux roses uniques et ses ailes tout aussi singulières ne laissent aucun doute.   
Je ne comprends rien ! Comment je me suis retrouvé dans une tente, presque nu et collé à Natsu ?? Si je l'ai vraiment fait avec lui …   
Bon calme toi, respire, qu'es ce que je fais ? J'attends son réveil pour qu'on s'explique ou …

Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions quand je sens l'Alpha bouger s’écartant légèrement de moi. Je me tourne vers lui et alors que je vois ses paupières se soulever légèrement je suis pris de panique, qu'es ce que je vais lui dire bon sang ? Que c'était une erreur et que je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire avec lui ? Je peux pas lui dire ça alors que je viens enfin d'avoir un ami Démon ! Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié, enfin si l'on est bien amis …   
Peu importe, la solution de facilité me vient à l'esprit et sans réfléchir plus que ça, j'attrape mes vêtements et sors de la tente en vitesse. 

Dehors je déploie mes ailes et me pose un peu plus loin, à côté du gigantesque arbre qui sert d'estrade. Tiens mon aile va beaucoup mieux ! C'est bon signe.   
Je regarde un peu autour de moi, il n'y a personne aux alentours et l'ensemble du camp semble endormi. Tant mieux pour moi, je n'ai pas à rougir de mon corps mince et finement musclé mais si on pouvait éviter de me voir à moitié nu dans un champ se serrait bien.   
Pour justement régler ce petit problème, je veux enfiler mes vêtements mais lorsque je les regarde plus attentivement ils sont en fait totalement déchirés. Natsu aurait fait ça lorsqu'on …   
Je rougis légèrement rien qu'a cette pensée, Natsu et moi ensemble ! Malgré le fait que je le trouve vraiment beau et sexy je ne crois pas vraiment que j'aurai voulu ma première fois avec lui. Attend ! Depuis quand je le trouve beau et sexy ? Rrrrrrrrra ça m'énerve ! En plus j'ai même plus de vêtement potable !   
J'enfile tout de même les débris qui me servaient de chemise et de pantalon et part à la recherche de quelque chose de plus, comment dire, adapté. Par chance les gens boivent souvent beaucoup à ce genre de bal et il y en a toujours pour oublier leurs vêtements. Je souris à cette pensée, me rappelant que Grey a sûrement tout perdu. Lui ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool mais plutôt à une sorte de manie qu'il a de se dessaper sans vraiment sans rendre compte.   
Je continue donc ma recherche, regardant de temps en temps la tente de Natsu pour vérifier qu'il ne sort pas. 

Je finis par trouver des vêtements qui me vont, les enfilant rapidement avant de me diriger vers les vrais dortoirs pour retrouver mon père. Dès que le camps se réveillera, nous partirons sûrement assez vite pour rentrer au pays. J'aimerai bien quitter au plus vite cet endroit si possible, cette rencontre avec Natsu puis la possible nuit qu'on a passée ensemble me retourne le cerveau et je dois y réfléchir posément. Mais ici avec le risque de le rencontrer c'est totalement impossible.   
En plus de cela, lorsqu'on sera rentré on va sûrement voter la nouvelle reforme dont ils ont parlés hier. Je me demande vraiment si elle va passer, malgré les acclamations d'hier et la confiance du peuple dans leurs dirigeants je pense que beaucoup ne sont pas encore prêts à voir l'autre espèce voler au-dessus de leurs foyers. Mais bon je suppose que tout est possible, j'ai été étonné par l'enthousiasme de la foule hier alors pourquoi pas par un vote positif ? Nous verrons bien … 

Arrivé dans les dortoirs, je me dirige tout droit à ceux réservés pour mon pays mais en chemin je suis attrapé par derrière et des mains se plaquent sur ma bouche, étouffant mon crie de surprise.   
Je panique un peu lorsqu'on me traîne en arrière et je me demande qui es ce qui a bien pu s'introduire ici. Les dortoirs sont censés être vraiment bien sécurisés.   
Après quelques secondes je sens la pression se relâcher et une voix étonnée s'exclamer   
\- Sting ? C'est toi ? Qu'es ce que tu fait là ?  
Je me retourne vivement et ce que je vois m’étonne au plus haut point. Lévy, Lucy et Grey me font faces, habillés tout de noir et les ailes repliées au maximum. Ils me regarde tous avec un visage sûrement semblable au mien, estomaqué. Pendant un court instant un silence s'installe mais je finis tout de même par leur répondre  
\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous demander ce que vous faites ici ! Je vous rappelle que ces dortoirs sont réservés à mon pays !  
\- Désolé mais on te cherchait justement et comme tu sortais pas on a eu d'autre choix que de venir te chercher. Pardon … s'excuse Lévy  
\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas si grave, je la rassure, mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus me chercher ?   
\- On voulais aller explorer un peu la ville à côté ! Me répond Lucy. On a enfin l'occasion de voir une vraie ville humaine, termine t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
Allez voir une ville humaine ? C'est vrai que j'ai beau être venu plusieurs fois sur Terre, je n'ai jamais vu à quoi ressemblaient leurs villes. Et même si elles sont sûrement semblables aux nôtres, vu qu'ils ne volent pas il doit y avoir quelques différences. Ce serait sympa d'aller voir !   
\- C'est vrai ! C'est une super idée, j'ai jamais vu à quoi ça ressemble, on y va tout de suite ? je leur demande   
\- Ouai allons y ! répond Lévy en sautillant, par contre faut qu'on rentre avant que ton père s'en rende compte.   
\- Avant que je me rende compte de quoi ? Demande une voix derrière nous.  
Nous nous retournons tous et nous retrouvons face à face avec mon père, un air moqueur sur le visage. Il sait très bien ce qu'on va faire mais il veut quand même qu'on l'admette ; le fourbe. C'est bien mon père ça, il paraît froid en apparence mais il peut-être vraiment drôle et sympa quand il veut. Toujours est-il qu'il nous a pris la main dans le sac et qu'on va se faire taper sur les doigts. Je regarde les autres qui ont tous le regard fixé sur moi … Ils sont sérieux ? Juste parce que c'est mon père ils veulent que ce soit moi qui nous défende ? Et puis qu'es ce que je peux dire, on a aucune excuse !   
\- Euh … et bien … Il est possible que l'idée d'une petite excursion inoffensive et sans danger nous ait effleuré l'esprit, je dit à mon père avec un petit sourire peu convaincant.  
\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à mentir un peu mieux, me répond-t-il, enfin peu importe, le camp est en train de se réveiller et nous allons bientôt partir alors Sting dis au revoir à tes amis et vous vous devriez rejoindre vos familles, dit-il à l'intention des autres.   
\- Très bien papa, je soupire, un peu déçu. Bon et bien au revoir ! On se revoit au prochain bal, je lance en faisant un câlin à Lévy et en saluant Lucy et Grey.   
\- N'oublie pas de dire au revoir à ton Démon, me lance Lévy en partant.  
Je tente de lui sourire mais vu sa tête le résultat ne doit pas être extraordinaire, on éclate tous les deux de rire et elle me fait un clin d’œil, me faisant ainsi signe qu'elle a compris qu'il s'était encore passé quelque chose. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment cette fille fait, elle sait toujours à quoi je pense et ce qu'il c'est passé sans que j'ai besoin de le dire ! 

Mes amis partis, je suis mon père dehors ou commence à se rassembler notre cortège, le reste du camp aussi se réveille et je vois même les Démons d'Acnologia qui parte dès à présent. Ce sont, avec quelques autres petits pays, les seuls Démons qui ne sont pas sous la juridiction d'Igneel.   
Ils sont toujours plutôt insociables et préfèrent rester entre eux, ainsi on ne sais pas grand chose sur eux mais étant donné qu'ils n'ont jamais dérangé personne, tout le monde les laisse tranquille. 

Le cortège est presque complet et on s’apprête à partir. Ma mère vient à mon côté et me demande   
\- Alors Sting, comment c'est passé cette soirée ? Je t'ai vu danser avec un Démon pendant le bal, c'est vraiment rare de te voir en accepter un. Tu le connaissais ? Demande-t-elle, intriguée.  
Moi danser avec un Démon ? Ce ne peut-être que Natsu mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir dansé avec lui … A ce moment là, le brouillard de ma mémoire se dissipe petit à petit et je me revois danser avec Natsu. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, enfouissant son nez dans mon coup.  
\- Hmmm mais tu sens si bon Sting  
Ça me reviens ! J'ai finis par le repousser puis je suis partis, après il y a eu Lévy et son copain le Démon puis … le brouillard encore. Rrrra j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a fait un lavage de cerveau.

Quand même alors comme ça j'ai dansé avec Natsu, et en plus, c'était, comment dire, chaud … Je sens le sang me monter au visage, comment on a pu faire des choses aussi intimes ? Et je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il c'est peut-être passé cette nuit … Je devrais lui demander, si je ne le fais pas ça va me hanter !   
Sting ? Demande ma mère à nouveau.  
Euh désolé maman j'ai quelque chose à faire, je réponds avant de m'envoler à la recherche du Démon aux cheveux roses.   
Je cherche parmis la foule qui commence à devenir de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure que le jour se lève. J’aperçois Igneel mais aucun signe de son fils... Pourquoi il est jamais là quand je le cherche !   
….  
Comment ça jamais ? C'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà cherché, si ?  
Bon peu importe on verra ça plus tard, je dois absolument lui demander même si j'en meurs de honte ! Peut importe que je sois partit ce matin ou que ça me stresse à en mourir je dois savoir si j'ai vraiment … couché … avec lui.   
J'arrive au final à le retrouver avec la Démone d'hier ainsi qu'un Bêta aux ailes noirs.   
Je descends, m'étonnant moi-même de m’incruster entre autant de Démon, ce gas me fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. J’atterris à quelques pas de lui et prends une pose avant de m'avancer  
\- H-Hey Na-Natsu ! Ça v-va ?  
Sting qu'es ce qui te prends !! Pourquoi tu bafouille tout le temps devant cet imbécile ?   
\- Sting ? répond-t-il, étonné, qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?  
\- Euh … c'est à d-dire que … Es c-ce que je pou-pourrais te parler en p-privée ? Je demande totalement rouge, me détestant pour être aussi timide avec lui !  
\- Bien sûr, dit-il avec son grand sourire que j'ai déjà pu observer hier. Je reviens vite, ajoute-t-il pour ses deux compagnons.   
Je l'emmène un peu à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes et prends une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.   
\- Es ce qu'on a fait quoi que ce soit la nuit dernière ? Dis-je d'une traite et sans respirer.  
Natsu me regarde bizarrement, étonné par ma question.   
\- Euh quoi que ce soit dans quel sens ? Demande-t-il ?  
Nan il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Il sait très bien de quoi je parle ! Il veut quand même pas que je le dise explicitement ? Si ? Il en serait bien capable …   
\- Ba tu sais qu-quoi ! Je v-veux dire, nous de-deux … d-dans un l-lit, je réponds en me remettant à bégayer.  
\- Dans un lit ? Reprend t-il. Hmmm je vois toujours pas bien de quoi tu veux parler, tu peux développer s'il te plaît, demande t-il avec un sourire arrogant.   
Là c'est sûr il sait complètement de quoi je parle mais il veut juste se payer ma tête. Si il le prend comme ça c'est lui qui va perdre.   
J'allais lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais je suis stoppé par le père de Natsu qui nous a rejoint.   
\- Sting Eucliff. Je crois savoir que ton père te cherche, il souhaite partir dès à présent mais tu étais introuvable. Que va t-il dire si il se rend compte que tu étais ici, à papoter tranquillement avec mon fils ? Dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix …  
Tel père tel fils j'aurai dis si je ne trouvais cette expression totalement démodée. Tout les deux fourbes et arrogants.   
Ne pouvant pas vraiment répondre quelque chose à cela, je m'excuse auprès d'Igneel puis fusille Natsu du regard pour m'avoir fait louper ma chance de savoir !   
\- T'inquiète pas on se reverra très vite mon mignon, j'en suis certain, me lance Natsu lorsque je m’envole pour rejoindre mon père.  
Je rougis légèrement à ces mots, ne m'étant toujours pas habitué à ce surnom plus que déplacé. Enfin bon c'est Natsu, on ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. 

Je me dirige vers mon père et le suis lorsqu'il s'envole avec l'ensemble du cortège. Je repense alors à Natsu et à la soirée qu'on a passé ensemble hier, pour la première fois j'ai rencontré un Démon véritablement gentil et j'ai vraiment apprécié le peu de moment qu'on a passer ensemble …   
Je me repasse la soirée d'hier en tête, la collision, les « mon mignon » à répétition et le bal. Soudain, comme si quelque chose s'était enclenché dans ma tête je me rappelle que quelqu'un d'autre m'a appelé par ce surnom ridicule. Ma vision se floute et je revois ce Démon et ses copains et petit à petit l'horreur s'empare de moi. Alors que les images défilent dans ma tête, me repassant cet horrible moment, je dois réprimer un vomissement qui menace de sortir. J'ai faillis me faire violer ! Merde comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Je vois le Démon déchirer mes vêtements et un autre se frotter contre mon dos, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je secoue vivement la tête, voulant me débarrasser de ces images qui me révulsent mais elles continuent de passer, mon cerveau reconstituant la scène entière.   
Mes ailes ne me portent plus et je commence à tomber, encore trop choqué pour me rendre compte de ce qui est en train de se passer … 

Alors que je vois Natsu arriver dans mon flashback, repoussant rapidement mes assaillants et me prenant dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants, quelqu'un d'autre dans la réalité me récupère aussi dans ses bras. Encore piégé dans ma « vision » je me vois porté par l'Alpha puis le noir complet. J'ai du m'endormir à ce moment là. Mais alors Natsu m'a sauvé ? Il m'a empêché de me faire … violer … et je ne l'ai même pas remercié ! Pire, je suis parti de la tente sans même lui dire quoi que ce soit. Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment horrible, il doit me détester … Pourtant il ne m'a rien reproché lorsqu'on s'est vu ce matin, il a peut-être lui aussi oublié. 

Le choc passé, pas encore digéré mais passé, ma vision redevient normale et je vois le visage de Rogue, mon frère, au-dessus de moi.   
\- Rogue ? Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? Je demande, intrigué.  
\- Tu as arrêté de voler et tu t'es mis as tomber en chute libre donc je t'ai rattrapé, dit-il sans même me regarder, continuant à voler avec son air imperturbable de toujours.   
\- Hmm et bien merci, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
\- Très bien, répond-t-il en s'exécutant.   
Je reprends mon vol interrompu par cette vision et m'éloigne de mon frère, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'avoir de vrai contact avec lui. Il m'a délaissé pendant les années ou j'avais le plus besoin de lui et je ne crois pas être prêt à lui reparler vraiment. Nos discussions sont, à l'image de celle-ci, toujours très brèves et un peu distantes. Ça me rends un peu triste mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de ma relation avec lui. 

Je vois ma mère qui me regarde bizarrement mais malgré tout elle semble rassurée que je sois revenu à moi. Heureusement elle ne vient pas m'aborder, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de lui parler de mon presque … viol ... et je ne pense pas que je le ferai un jour. Je n'ai pas encore bien assimilé la nouvelle et rien que d'y penser me donne envie de vomir. J'ai déjà été insulté et rabaissé par des Démons et même des Anges dominants mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment agressé physiquement. Le choc est intense et je pense qu'il me faudra du temps avant de m'en remettre …   
J'essaye tout de même de me vider la tête en pensant à autre chose. Mon esprit dérive et je finis par atterrir sur mon contrôle de Jeudi, contrôle pour lequel je ne pourrai réviser que demain, pfffff la poisse. C'est fatiguant d'être Prince quand on y pense. 

Le reste du voyage se passe plutôt calmement, je me perds dans mes pensées que j'essaye de ne pas tourner vers la soirée ou vers Natsu pour m'empêcher de ressasser LA scène, mais le visage du Démon me revient souvent en tête. Son grand sourire réconfortant m’apaise et me calme et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il me permet d'oublier un instant le fait que j'ai faillis perdre ma virginité contre mon gré. 

Arrivée à la Capital je me sépare du cortège pour me diriger vers mon lycée, j'ai déjà raté assez de cours avec la soirée d'hier et je dois rattraper mon retard.   
Je vole rapidement jusqu'à là bas et rentre directement, il est presque 10h et je dois me dépêcher de récupérer mes affaires pour ne pas être en retard. Le fait que je n'ai personne à qui dire bonjour me permets au moins de gagner un peu de temps. Je passe donc au plus vite à mon casier et me dirige vers ma salle, lorsque je passe dans les couloirs les regards se tournent tous vers moi. Les élèves me dévisagent les uns après les autres, me lançant des regards jaloux, colériques et même haineux. Lorsque je vous ai dit qu'ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec moi j'ai peut-être un peu menti. En vérité la plupart importe peu d'importance à mon titre et me haïssent de tout leur être, je ne leur ai rien fait mais je me suis toujours dit que ce devait être la jalousie qui les faisaient me détester … Enfin bon je ne peux pas y faire grand chose.  
Je m'approche donc de ma classe, traversant le dernier couloir quand j’entends des petits cris aigus assez reconnaissables. Pris de colère, je me dirige vers ces cris et j’aperçois ce que je craignais. Un Bêta aux cheveux verts tient une Oméga par les cheveux. La pauvre fille est soulevée du sol mais n'essaye même pas de se défendre, laissant l'autre Ange la pousser contre le mur et mettre sa main autour de son coup.   
\- Orga ! Arrête ça tout de suite, je lui dit d'une voix menaçante.  
Il se retourne vers moi avec un air intrigué puis lorsqu'il me reconnaît un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage. Mais détrompez vous, ce n'est pas un sourire amical.   
\- Sting ? Alors notre petit Prince est revenu, qu'es ce que je suis heureux ! En plus tu as l'air totalement sain et sauf, quel bonheur !!  
\- Oui je suis en pleine forme, dommage que ce ne soit bientôt plus ton cas si tu continue à maltraiter Cherrya, je réponds un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.   
Oui ça vous étonnera sûrement mais au lycée je ne suis pas le même. Les sentiments négatifs que les autres élèves m'envoyaient me détruisaient de l'intérieur, la première année du collège je rentrais souvent en pleure, détruis par les insultes et les brimades de ceux qui me détestaient le plus.  
Petit à petit j'ai finis par me forger une carapace pour résister à ces agressions, je me disais : ils ne t'auront pas comme ça, ils ne feront pas de ta vie un enfer sans que tu te batte. 

C'est ainsi qu'au lycée je suis devenu premièrement froid et distant, pensant que si je ne m’intéressais plus à eux ils abandonneraient. Malheureusement les ignorer ne fonctionnait pas et j'ai finis par leurs répondre, développant une répartie cinglante et une infinité de réplique qui clouait le bec de ces imbéciles. A présent et malgré mon statut d'Oméga les gens évitaient de se frotter à moi, je ne pourrais jamais tenir tête physiquement à un Alpha mais jusqu'à présent personne n'en était encore venu aux mains et les mettre en posture dérangeante verbalement suffisait à les faire partir et à me laisser tranquille. Maintenant le seul moment ou je peux vraiment être moi c'est avec mes amis et c'en est apeurant à quel point il brise ma barrière facilement. Rien que de le voir fait resurgir ma vraie nature, et même si souvent je peux quand même user de ma repartie pour les énerver ce ne sont pas les imbéciles à qui j'ai à faire ici...   
D'ailleurs celui-ci semble n’avoir pas beaucoup de volonté aujourd’hui puisqu'il part déjà, laissant la pauvre fille au sol.  
\- Ça va Cherrya ? Je lui demande, en la remettant debout alors qu'elle tousse un peu, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.  
\- Oui Sting, merci beaucoup de m'avoir encore sauvée, répond-t-elle avec un grand sourire malgré son agression.  
\- Tu sais Cherrya tu devrais vraiment te défendre, il ne faut pas laisser ce genre de mec croire que tu est à leur merci, ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix, je la réprimande gentillement  
\- Mais …  
\- Je sais que tu ne veux faire de mal à personne et que tu n'aime pas te battre, je la coupe, mais tu peux pas non plus te laisser marcher dessus comme ça ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger.  
Cherrya est une fille très gentille et extrêmement généreuse, c'est une de ses meilleurs qualités mais aussi un de ses pires défauts. Elle refuse de se battre contre qui que ce soit pour ne pas leur faire de mal et s'interdit même de leur parler méchamment.   
C'est pour ça que c'est la seule personne de ce lycée qui n'a rien contre moi et que j’apprécie donc. Elle n'est arrivée qu'en début de cette année, il y a un mois, et depuis nous avons passé de nombreuse journée ensembles, à discuter, à se promener ou à faire des activités en tout genre. C'est ma première amie au lycée depuis longtemps. Disons que c'est un peu mon seule échappatoire dans cet endroit ou tout le monde à quelque chose contre moi.   
\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi Sting ! J'y peux rien, dit-elle. Par contre il va falloir que j'y aille Sting, j'ai mon cours d'Arithmétique, ajoute-t-elle en s'excusant.  
\- D'accord, bonne chance, je lui lance avant de me diriger moi aussi vers ma classe.

J’accélère le pas pour ne pas être en retard, en effet mon entrevue avec cet idiot d'Orga m'a fait perdre mon avance et je me retrouve à la bourre pour mon cours de science physique et chimique. Je suis pourtant juste à côté de ma salle mais lorsque j'aperçois la porte ou l'inscription D1 est marquée, je vois la prof rentrer et mes espoirs d'être à l'heure s'envole.   
Je sprint le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle et parviens à passer juste derrière la prof et à me mettre à ma place sans qu'elle n'est vraiment remarquée que j'étais en retard. Bon pour cette fois je l'ai échappé bel. Les profs ont beau être au courant de mes « sorties » ils n'en sont pas pour le moins indulgents. 

Le cours commence mais mon esprit est trop occupé par des réflexions en tout genre, je pense aux votes qui devraient avoir lieu dans le mois, à la soirée d'hier, à Natsu, aux autres … Ça ne mets jamais vraiment arrivé mais ils me manquent … Je n'ai aucune envie de rester dans cet endroit ou les gens me fuient ou me haïssent et je me dit que finalement cette loi est peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Je pourrais aller dans une nouvelle école ou personne n'aura de préjugé et les autres seront tous là ! Le rêve …  
Monsieur Eucliff ? Pouvez-vous répétez ce que je disais à l'instant ? Demande la prof, exaspérée.   
Enfin pour l'instant je suis toujours coincé ici … 

 

Le reste de la journée se passe dans le calme, je suis plus ou moins les cours qui s'enchaînent et les élèves semblent déjà avoir oubliés mon arrivée et se contente de quelques regards noirs de temps en temps. Alors que le dernier cours va bientôt commencer, Orga et un de ses potes me bloquent l'entrée de la salle, finalement ils m'ont pas tous oubliés …   
\- Alors Sting, on est enfin rentré de son petit bal, ta bien dansé avec ton petit tutu ? Demande son pote avec un petit rire.  
J'ouvre la bouche mais rien en sort, je n'ai aucune réponse à leur donner et tout ce qui sort et un petit son inaudible. Mais qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?!  
\- Alors on a perdu sa langue mon petit Oméga ? Ajoute Orga en vue de mon silence.  
\- Je … je … Poussez v-vous de là ! L-Laissez moi passez ! Je leur dit en forçant le passage.   
Sûrement étonné par ce discours inhabituel qui vient de sortir de ma bouche, ils ne s'opposent pas à mon passage et je vais m’assoir à ma place, un peu étourdi par ce qui vient d'arriver.   
Je m'assois à ma place alors que le cours commence, totalement déconnecté de la réalité je ne m’intéresse absolument pas à la photosynthèse dont parle la prof. Je réfléchis … Ce qui vient de se passer n'était jamais arrivé depuis que j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser faire, j'avais toujours réussi à ne pas perdre la face devant ces idiots. Alors qu'es ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?   
En pensant encore et encore je me souviens qu'hier ça m’étais aussi arrivé … Je n'y avais pas fait attention mais face aux Démons qui ont … Enfin bref face à eux j’étais totalement sans défense, j'étais redevenu faible aux agressions extérieures. Si je leur avais répondu comme je le faisait au lycée peut-être que cet horrible expérience ne saurait jamais arrivé. Et en plus je viens de refaire la même gaffe devant les personnes que j'ai persuadé de ma puissance pendant plusieurs années !

Le reste de ce cours de biologie me permets de faire le tri dans ma tête et à la fin j'en viens à la conclusion que c'est de la faute de Natsu. L'arrivée du Démon et le seul événement nouveau dans ma vie depuis ces deux incidents … Ce serait lui qui m'aurais rendu faible à nouveau, rien que de penser à ça me dégoutte, tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour paraître fort réduit à néant par un simple Alpha. Je savais bien que je me sentais bizarre avec lui … Il a fait ressortir le vrai moi et a crée des entailles dans ma coquille. Il faut absolument que je me reconstruise totalement avant que Orga et son pote Rufus qui me regarde déjà bizarrement ne recommence à m'agresser. 

Lorsque que le cours se finit je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit.   
Arrivée au château je salue ma mère et me dirige directement dans ma chambre.   
Je passe la soirée à faire mes devoirs puis à réfléchir aux nouveaux événements récents. J'avais toujours réussi à jouer avec ma double personnalité mais Natsu m'a tellement perturbé que ma vrai nature refait surface sans que je le veuille. Et il a fait ça sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte. D'habitude avec mes amis je suis moi-même et dès que je vois un inconnu je redeviens le moi du lycée mais Natsu, lui, a quelque chose de différent qui m'intrigue, m'attire et me fais aussi perdre la tête. Et à cause de cela je n'arrive plus à me concentrer face à des personnes que je ne connais pas ou qui me veulent du mal. Ce Démon est vraiment étonnant, il a réussi à me retourner le cerveau à ce point en seulement une soirée, et en plus je ne lui en veux même pas.   
Seul ombre au tableau, si je ne peux plus faire face à Orga et sa bande, je vais vite ne plus pouvoir supporter le lycée très longtemps. Qu'es ce que je vais faire ? 

C'est sur ce point pas très positif que je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé par cette journée éprouvante. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger de par tout ce que j'avais à rattraper …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière comme je vous l'ai dit ! Je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, en même temps il est deux fois plus petit que le premier.   
> D'ailleurs sur ce point la je voulais vous demander si vous préférez de « petit » chapitre comme celui-ci ou des « grands » comme le premier mais automatiquement postés moins souvent ?   
> Bon et bien c'est tous ce que j'avais à dire donc on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ou dans les commentaires, à plus dans le bus ! (Tiens encore un jeu de mot pourri ^^)

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre ! Dites moi si vous voulez que je publie la suite ou alors si vous voulez que je commence une autre fiction peut-être ? J'en ai quelques unes en tête …  
> Et bien sûr, les commentaires sont très appréciés donc n'hésitez pas ! Surtout si c'est une critique constructive.  
> A la prochaine mes p'tites mitaine (oui ça n'a aucun sens mais ça rime ^^)


End file.
